Fairy Myth
by PhZXgames
Summary: Gale is thrown into a whole other universe, and with the large amount of amnesia he has, he has to fight for a group of people called Wizards. With a force following him from his universe, it makes it difficult to rack up trust with the Guildmaster... I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. read to find out what happens in the book! T for language
1. A Little Little Chapter

"But Erza!" He said seriously enough to the point of slight fear. "You have to trust me when I say 'it's for the better of the guild.'" Even in this state of hopelessness, she still refused. "No. Nothing you say will convince me to let him join the guild." "We need more members after the Dark Guild attack!" "NO!" Natsu cowered back. "We lost so many members with the attack, you don't even want to admit it!" "Grey! Don't talk to me like that!" "Shit, sorry for trying." "Hey Guys, am I in yet?" everyone turned toward Gale, and gave him a, "Fuck off" face. "He was defending the guild as if it was his own! And you're refusing to accept him because he reminds you of Jelal?" Erza finally gave in. NOPE! "Jelal has nothing to do with this! Why must you continue to bother me!?" An explosion shook the room "Hey ladies, let's dance."


	2. The New Guy

2 hours earlier

A crash shook the guild hall, and everyone in it. It was shook in such a manner that it couldn't be an attack. "What was that?!" Screamed Juvia. Natsu jumped to realize. "We don't get earthquakes like that here" Erza had easily found out what it was. "It's an earthquake… but it's not normal. go check it out." Erza nodded to Natsu, Lucy, and Gray.

After forty minutes Lucy, Natsu, and Gray were in charge of finding out what that thing was. "I can see smoke from over there" Lucy pointed out. "Well lets check it out." They went to the outskirts of the town. What they found there would change their lives forever. "It's a guy!" "In the Crater?" "That sword..." They ran towards him, trying to find answers to their many questions. "Hey! Wake up!" "Natsu! You'll scare him!" "Wasn't that the point?" "Seriously Gray?" He slowly woke up, cringing at sudden movements, as if every single move he made hurt. " who are you, and why the hell did you attack our guild hall?!" "Natsu!" "I don't know who guys are... Or where you came from, but I am not your enemy. In fact I have no idea where I am." Erza walked up, and very angered, yelled to him "Who are you?" "Erza! I just got done telling Natsu to stop that! And anyway, he said he's not our enemy." Erza didn't seem to care. "Why did you attack us?" In pain, the man tried to stand up, but fell almost instantly. Natsu and Lucy helped him up. "Again, I didn't attack your guild hall. But I'm not exactly sure where I am, or why I'm here." Erza calmed down a bit, seeing his massive pain. "Fine, let's take take him back." All of a sudden another earthquake shook, this time from the guild hall. "I can tell you guys get those a lot." "Only recently, we keep getting attacked by a group known as Kaaos Squad." Lucy replied. "How exactly can I help?" Erza turned and looked at him questionably. He got up, ignoring his excruciating pain, and reached his hands for his swords. They floated quickly to his hands, as he sheathed all of them, and his hammer did the same thing. He followed the group to the guild hall, limping like some zombified corpse. The weapons were weightless, as long as they were with him. When the hall was in view, everyone darted to it. It was under attack, again. Everyone in the guild, strong, weak, hopeless, useful, was fighting to defend it. "Heads up, my name…" everyone turned around to listen… "Will be revealed if I survive this fight." His pain seemed to have faded, as he was jumping around, bashing heads in. Erza flipped her armor, Lucy summoned her celestials, and Natsu and Gray were giving a firm beatdown. Erza paused to stare at the new guy, after all, he seemed familiar. Finally all the fighting stopped, and the guild had won. "It's Gale." the man said, "Gale Zephyrphase" as he dropped in exhaustion and agony.

**Hey Guys! short chapter and sorry for the mega delay but I had to stop this story to get a couple more rollin'. Now from here on out, I'll be doing this exit thing at the end of every chapter of every book, as long as I don't do it in the beginning. Well cya and thanks for reading!**


	3. The Wizard Clad in Armor

The guild was still panting when lucy walked over to where the guy had passed out. _You look too much like Jellal. You can't be one of his copies are you? No the weapons look too out-of-his-style. _Erza was pulled out of thought by Gray. "Are we going to move him or is he going to rot here?" Erza nodded and picked him up, but had trouble carrying his weapons, as they were so much heavier than they looked. Not even Elfman could carry one of them. She took Gale to the shambled infirmary and put him on a bed.

Mirajane walked up and asked her, "Do you want me to take care of him?" She was stern in her voice. "No, leave him as is. He's just passed out." It bothered her too much. He looks too much like him! "Argh… Nevermind. I'm going to go take a walk." It was fluttering throughout her mind. Jellal, Gale, Jellal, The guild, Jellal, The Hostiles, Jellal. She couldn't take it anymore!

She summoned all of her swords and started impaling them into the walls of the guild hall. So many thoughts of Jellal, and how he betrayed her… "Damn you little cheating backstabber!" Then Gale walked out of the doors and stared at her with wide eyes. "Why are you destroying your own building?" She stopped. "Go away, you're not supposed to be here."

Even rejected, Gale stood his ground. "I want to help you guys, but you're the only person stopping me. And according to everyone else, you're also in charge." "And now I'm commanding you to leave!" Gale refused to budge. "You're not in charge of me." She looked offended almost, and stopped stabbing the wall.

"That attitude is going to get you killed." "If that's what you believe, so be it." She looked at him with pure fury as one of the sword un-impaled itself from the wall and sailed towards Gale. She was surprised to hear a metal-on-metal sound, and after she rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe them.

He was holding a double-edged sword about a meter and a half long, with one side of the blade extending over the other. "There's no way someone could draw a sword that fast! Who are you?" She recalled the sword, and Gale blocked it again, this time, a sphere on the bottom of the hilt started glowing, and he yelled. "Spirit-Fusion number fifteen!"

His body had all of a sudden been clad in armor, with two spikes, similar to lances, sticking out of his arms. He took his right arm, which also held the sword, and stabbed the incoming sword with one of the lances.

It shattered to a million pieces

Erza stared in shock and anger. "What is your problem?" She questioned. "You attacked. I responded. Hopefully that wasn't expensive." He pointed at the shards of metal on the ground. "Well anyway, I still need your answer." The armor seemed to vanish off of him, as if it were a mirage. He held the sword level with the ground and said, "Soul Saber, Release." The sword had done the same. Erza looked on in confusion. "Requip?" "Bless you." She shook her head. "What you just did. You Requiped the armor, and the sword." He furrowed a brow and told her to speak English. "I am you insolent fool! What did you just do with the sword and the armor?"

"Ooooohhhh. The sword is an embodiment of me, along with four other weapons. The armor was an embodiment of the energy in the sword." She stared at him, and then turned around. The swords that were still stuck in the side of the guild hall disappeared, and she walked back into the building. Several minutes later, another quake had shaken the guild hall.

Gale ran into the hall and immediately everyone in it was ready to hit him with everything they've got. "Stand down everyone, it's the visitor." They all did as the redhead commanded, and they got ready for what was coming.

-o0o-o0O0o-o0o-

Small ten second quakes kept coming every day, at least two a day, and what followed was unexplainable. Things from fighters, to wizards, and even the undead at times. They kept originating from outside the village, near the same crater they pulled Gale out of.

Everyone had started treating Gale like another member of the guild. All except for Erza, who avoided him entirely. She wouldn't even let him officially join the guild. This kept coming up every other day, whether it was Gray, Natsu, or Lucy who said it, the answer remained the same.

Finally, one day they didn't come at all. Not a single quake. This continued for a whole five days. Everyone was on edge, waiting for something big to happen. It was as if whoever, or whatever was sending these waves of things was building them up and was going to unleash them all at once.

"This is not cool." Gray was probably the most unstable after they stopped, as he imagined a demon of Zeref may be among the waves. "Nobody thinks it is man. We just have to deal with it." Gale was relatively shaken by the sudden stop in the waves. Everyone else was just sort of on edge. If you spoke to them without warning, they might jump, pull a weapon on you or hit you, and to be fair, everyone stayed a decent distance from each other.

Eventually Natsu decided to break the silence that held the guild hall by challenging the new guy to a duel. "You want to fight me kid? Not a good idea." "I don't care. You can't be as strong as Erza, so this will be a piece of cake!" Gale smiled to himself. "If you think a silly boy could defeat me, you have another thing coming." Gray laughed. "You do know the guy you just called kid is about 80 years old right?" He stood up, back still Natsu, "I may not remember everything about myself, but I can tell you that I am much older than all of you." Cana laughed in the background. "I can't believe you think you're older than Natsu. That's a tough accusation."

"You would know if I was kidding." He turned to face Natsu, his face filled with rage. "And I accept your challenge, maybe it will allow me to let off some steam. In ten minutes they were outside the village near the same crater he came out of. Mirajane stood between them, and told them, "First one the floor loses! The match starts when I leave the circle!" Five seconds later she ran out of the circle and quickly enough, Natsu was at him with a few punches. The first few Gale dodged as if they were nothing. Then Natsu went writing back when all of a sudden he hit metal. He looked straight at Gajeel, who raised his hands in the air innocently.

Then he looked back to see a Shuriken the size of a decent shield now on his arm. It was six-bladed with alien looking marks in the center on each side of each blade. Each one was different, but the only two that were recognizable were something resembling a star, and one next to it that looked like a flame.

Natsu roared, "I'm gonna melt right through your little toy. Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu's breath became a river of fire that seemed to incinerate everything in its path. The Symbol that looked like a flame on the Shuriken glowed red, and then the flames hit it. After the dust had cleared, it seemed as if Gale was untouched by the attack.

"Wow, you thought I could be beaten by fire… You're a jest…" Everyone stood there in shock. "Fighting fire is simple… as long as there's something in the way, absorbing the hit."

**Hey everybody PhZXgames here with the third chapter to Fairy Myth! I know, I know, why is Erza the Guildmaster? This will be revealed in due time I promise. Warning, I actually have not seen all of Fairy Tail, and to be honest I'm just meeting the Oracian Seis. Anyway, Have a Good Afternoon/Evening/Morning/End of the World, and to all a good Firefighting.**


End file.
